Don't Speak
by Aeternus Rosa
Summary: Engaged. The words kept replaying in my head over and over again. For the first time, I couldn't say anything. I no longer had his heart. It belonged to another and the worse part was; it could have been me. *This is actually sad but not in the way you think.*


**I haven't done a one-shot in a while so here's another! This one-shot was inspire by **_Don't Speak _**by No Doubt. Tell me what you think and WHO you thought the POV was. ~AR~**

**Declaimer: I do not own characters from **_Pucca_**.**

* * *

As the taxi pulled up to the apartments, I couldn't help but smile. It's been seven years, seven _long_ years since I've been away and during that time, I've missed one person and one person only. My freshly coated pink fingernails wrapped around the door handle as I pushed it open. The city air was thick and unclean, just the way I remembered it.

Grabbing my suitcase, I gave the taxi driver the amount I owed him and faced the apartments. Seven years had gone by, yet I could still picture his face so clearly, as if he was facing me. I called ahead of time that I'm finally coming home. He told me he would pick me up at the airport but his car was down. I only smiled over the phone as I told him I'd go to him. Writing down the streets, name of his apartment and the number he's living at, I made my way to his door.

I remembered when I decided to leave, how he was so miserable but he understood. I wanted to follow my dream and not spend my life wondering about What If. The last day I spent here, he proposed to me but I told him no. It wasn't because I didn't love him. No, it wasn't that. I love him with all my heart really. I said no because I wasn't ready yet but I ensured him I was going to come back to him. He loved me, so I left with no worries. I knew he would wait for me. We've been together for so long now, that not a single fear came to mind when I left.

Finally, I found 216. This was it. I was finally going to see him after all this time. I took in a deep breath and knocked on his door. I waited there until the door swung open and I found myself in the arms of Garu.

"You're finally back." His voice was just as I remembered it, deep and mysterious. I held him close, not wanting to let go ever again as I took in his scent. Freshly cut grass with a small scent of roses.

"I told you I would be back one day," I said, giving him a kiss on his cheek. The stubbles making me smile. He was never one for facial hair so he would always shave in the mornings.

"Come on; let's go somewhere to eat." Garu grabbed my slightly pale hand and I felt myself melt. His touch was still warm and caring. As he closed his door and locked up, he turned and smiled. "Hope you're up for some walking."

I looked down to my pink custom-made leather boots and glared. "Does it look like I'm wearing walking boots?"

Garu just smiled at me and led me away to where ever he had planned for us to eat. On the way, I told him all about my years of traveling. The places that I seen, friends that I made and foods that I tried. Through it all, Garu just smiled and never said a word. I didn't think much about it as I continued with my tale.

...***...

We finally made it to a small café shop where we order our drinks and waited. Garu kept looking around before glancing at his watch and back again. It struck me odd really.

"What's wrong?" I placed my hand on top of his and he stiffens from the touch.

He looked back at his watch and then at me. His black eyes looked right into mine, and I felt my heart stop when he spoke. "I need to tell you something." He ran his hand through his somewhat long black hair, only reaching past his neck before continuing. "You and I were always together...right? Spending everyday together, enjoying each others company. I mean, no matter what happens we are always there for each other. We are always supporting each other, not holding us back and no matter what happens, right?"

"Garu..." I fought back the tears that were forming at the base of my eyes. I didn't need my makeup to smear. Luckily, Garu's eyes were facing the drinks that finally came. Even though I was still unsure on what he was saying, a sickening feeling overwhelmed me as I had a pretty good idea what he was trying to say. Still, I fought the doubts back and found my voice again. "From what you're saying, it feels as though I'm losing a friend and not just a friend but my best friends. What are you trying to get at? I do not understand."

He brought his head back up and his eyes told me everything. It took everything I had to not cry with him so close to me. I pulled back my hand and he went back to grab it. He wanted to comfort me. He never liked seeing me cry but I pulled my hand back anyways. His touch burned and just knowing that his concern was just a natural reflex not because he cared like before, hurt.

"Just don't...say anything, okay," I asked as I tried to regain my breathing, failing horribly.

His face showed nothing but guilt and sadness. "I'm sor-"

"Garu, stop. I get what you're trying to say but I don't want to hear it because it hurts." My heart was breaking in two. My tears where begging to release but I fought them back as I placed a hand to cover my face and bit down on my bottom lip. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. All this time, I thought nothing was going to change when I came home but I was wrong. So painfully wrong. "Just don't say anything," I whispered.

"If you could just lis-" He tried to plead his case but I wouldn't let him. I couldn't let him. I waved him off as I tried to gain back whatever ounce of dignity I had left.

"Garu, please, I have known you for so long now, that I know what you are thinking. I don't need to know on why it happened. Please, it hurts like hell and just hearing your reason is like rubbing salt on an open wound."

He looked down at the table again and I wasn't sure if he was hurting like I was. That little thought brought hope. Maybe there was still a chance for me to win him back. He told me before I left to live out my dream as a singer that I will be the only one that would have his heart. Me and no one else.

He looked up once more, his eyes burrowing into mine; showing me with no words that he was determine to tell me one last thing.

"I'm engaged to her."

Every piece of hope I had, snapped at Garu's last statement. Engaged. The word kept replaying in my head over and over again. For the first time, I couldn't say anything. I no longer had his heart. It belonged to another and the worse part was; it could have been me. If I accepted his proposal, I would still be with him.

I tightened my grip around my latte as I thought about throwing it in his face but more importantly, I wanted to beat myself with it. How could I be so stupid and let everything go for my dream? A dream that I decided to leave behind, because _I_ was foolish enough to believe he would be waiting for my return. Now I was too late.

Memories that we shared together flashed before me, making my grip loose. How we first met at school. Pranks we used to play on each other and the laughs that we shared. Most of all, our first kiss. All of them replayed in my mind, every single memory that I had with just the two of us. They were such precious memories to me and now, they brought nothing but pain. Like someone was just jabbing a knife through my heart, repeatedly.

"Do I know her?" I was finally able to ask but then, I thought better of it as I took back my question. "No, don't tell me. I don't want to know anymore."

Garu only looked at me guiltily before replaying hesitantly. "You do know her and I even invited her to come. She should be here soon."

I couldn't do it. I couldn't sit there and wait to see someone who I knew, knowing she stole the one person I had ever loved. I grabbed my purse and began to place it over my shoulder. My latte left untouched. Garu made a grab for my hand again but I snatch it away. Wanting me to stay and see her. He wanted me to believe him that this wasn't a lie and the truth is; I did. I did believe him that he no longer loved me.

"Garu, even without words, I already know what you are going to say, so, just don't."

"I know you're hurting but I was, too."

I couldn't listen to him and my temper got the better of me. I whirled around and I glared at him. "Don't you dare tell me you were hurt by this as well! Don't tell me what I am feeling, Garu! Don't say anything because it hurts just to hear you!"

I was barely able to get my last sentence out as my voice cracked. I just couldn't do this anymore. I had to leave before she came. I just didn't want to see her. I didn't want to see them in the same room together. I wrapped my arms around me as I began to cry silent tears. I didn't care about my makeup running anymore. The pain was just too much.

I felt strong arms embracing me and I knew it was Garu. As much as he hurt me, I didn't push him away. He tried to speak but I stopped him before he could say anything else. "Please, Garu, just stop because you don't need to explain. Just hearing you is hurting too much."

I pulled away from his embrace and ran out the door. I needed some time to get use to all of this. To get use to the fact that I was the idiot who pushed him away. Away and into the arms of another.

...***...

It's been three weeks since Garu told me about his engagement. Three weeks since I ran out of the café shop. Three weeks since the love of my life broke my heart.

Despite all of that, as much as my heart was still bleeding from the pain, I had to talk to him. I just had, too. Maybe if I just reasoned with him, told him that I still loved him and I gave everything up to be with him, everything will be all right. He'll see that he still loves me too and leave who ever he is with. I didn't care that it sounded selfish.

I didn't even get a ride over to his place. I walked all the way there and by the time I saw those apartments, I was relieved. My feet were killing me in my pink heels, no doubt, that I would have blisters but if it meant that I would win his heart back, than the pain was worth it. I just needed to walk a little longer and I'll be in his home. In his arms, once again.

I reached his door, wiping away the sweat from my face before knocking on the door. I turned around and began to clean myself up. I still wanted to look my best. I had to do anything I could to win him back. I just couldn't picture my life without him. My back turn, I didn't hear the door open, so, I couldn't see who was there. It wasn't until I heard my name did I freeze in my place.

"Ring-Ring?"

I knew that voice. I turned around and there stood Pucca in front of the door. She was just looking at me as if she was wondering why I was here.

"Ring-Ring, is it you?"

I didn't answer. Not yet anyways. All I knew about the women who took Garu from me was that I knew her as will. I eyed her from head to toe. Her skin was still rough-looking but it was a little dark than mine. Her black hair was no longer in those funny buns that she had when we were younger but it still was dry-looking as it just passed her shoulders. Her brown eyes were dull and boring. She looked exactly the same as I remembered her. She still looked like a little girl.

I let out a breath of air that I didn't know that I was holding. Pucca couldn't be her. Compared to me, she was just average looking. Pucca could barely pass off for being pretty. There was noting that was special about her. She was just plain.

Unlike her, my hair, now blue, is long and silky feeling that ran all the way down pass my hips. My skin, light and a bit pale, is smooth and soft to the touch. My eyes, a bright blue that were always shinning where ever I go. To me, Pucca wasn't the woman who was able to steal Garu's heart.

"Hi, Pucca." I finally greeted as I gave her a smile. She smiled as she gave me a hug before allowing me inside. I sat down and we started to catch up for old times as I waited for Garu. A black cat was on her lap as it began to purr as she stork his fur.

"So, Pucca, why are you here?"

She looked at me as if my question was ludicrous. "I thought Garu told you?"

"What do you mean? I thought Garu lives here?"

"He does but I live here, too."

My stomach turned sour. Garu and Pucca...are living together? I couldn't wrap my fingers around it. What was it that Garu saw in her? Maybe I was jumping to conclusions. They could just be roommates. "As...roommates?"

Pucca's smiling face became cheerless. Something about the way she looked at me, told me I was wrong. They weren't roommates but I tried to pretend that wasn't the case. Even though the answer was clear as day.

"Ring-Ring?"

I turned my head to see Garu walking out of his room...their room. The thought left a bitter taste in my mouth. Garu was with Pucca. I didn't trust myself to speak so I just waved at him.

He came around and sat down on the arm of the sofa next to her. Then I saw it.

He gave her a quick kiss and while held her hand were the engagement ring sat, she transformed. I had to blink a few times to make sure I saw clearly. She was the same Pucca as before but there was something different about her.

Pucca's eyes sprinkled brighter than mine ever could. Her hair shined and it fall gracefully on her shoulders that mine could never do. Her skin glowed to a point that mine could never reach. She looked beautiful and she didn't look like a little girl anymore. No, she looked like a women, a women in love. In love, with my Garu...no, her Garu. He no longer belonged to me.

Just like that, my heart broke once again.

"Ring-Ring, I'm so sorry. I assume Garu told you everything at the café shop. I tried to get there on time but I was held back at my restaurant," Pucca said as she looked at me with sorry eyes.

"He tried but I left before he could."

Her face blushed by my response, embarrassed that this had happened. She pulled a strand of loose hair and tucked it behind her ear. "We didn't mean for this to happen, honest. When you left, Garu was a mess and I was only there to comfort him. I didn't think about stealing him from you. I knew he loved you and you loved him. It's just that before either of us knew it, we fall in love. Ring-Ring, I didn't mean for this at all."

I just stared at her, at them and didn't bat an eye. I felt the tears coming again and this time, I didn't fight it. I let them fall and Pucca tried to place a hand on my shoulders but I shook her off. This was my entire fault. All my fault and I just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Why was I so stupid? Why did I have to let the best thing in my life slip right through my fingers?

Why did I let myself believe that I still had a chance? Why did I even bother coming back to Garu's place? Why didn't I see that it was too late to win him back?

I didn't want Pucca's pity or Garu's for that matter. I got up and walked out of there. Out of their home. I just couldn't sit there and listen to their story. Listen to them as they told me sorry. The pain just became even more unbearable to handle.

"Ring-Ring, wait!"

Garu was calling for me and against better judgment; I stopped and waited for him to catch up. Wasn't I hurting enough? Why did I let myself hurt even more?

"What, Garu? What do you want? Are you going to tell me that this is all my doing? That we would be together still if I would have accepted your proposal?"

He just stood there, not saying a word. Instead, he brought his arms around me and didn't let go. I tried to push him off. The contact made me feel like everything was all right but I knew it wasn't. Not when I know he was only doing this because he wanted me to understand. Not because he cared like I wished for so badly.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. Really, I am. Pucca and I didn't ask for this Ring-Ring. After you left, I was heartbroken. I couldn't do anything. I didn't want to do anything and then, Pucca came. She helped me get through the time you were gone. She listened to me when I needed someone to talk too. She was there when I couldn't stand on my own. Then one day, I just saw her differently. She makes me happy and I just want you to understand that I will always love you, just not in the way you want me to Rings."

Rings, his nickname for me. No one but him called me that. I still couldn't look him in the eye as I pulled out of his embrace. Taking in small breaths I looked at him. I saw from the corner of my eye that Pucca was a few feet away, watching us talk. I knew my eyes were red and puffy and when I tried to speak, my voice cracked as my lips shivered.

"Say something, anything." Garu pleaded with me but what could I say. That my heart been torn out and stump to the ground? That I'm the idiot to have pushed Garu into the arms of another? That was still in love with him and I could live without him?

He kept talking but I long stopped hearing. Finally, I placed a finger on his lips to silence him. He stopped and waited for me to do something.

"Just go Garu. I don't care what you do or whom you marry. I don't want to hear anymore sorry or that you didn't mean for this to happen." I looked him in his eyes as I tried to smile for him, falling horribly because of my tears. "I just don't want to hear it anymore, okay. I'll be fine. Just go."

I turned around and walked away, my long blue hair blowing slightly in the soft wind. There was no point for me to stay anymore. I came back home because of him but I waited to long. He was gone and he was no longer mine to have. He belonged to her now. He belonged to Pucca.

I stopped and looked back. I saw Garu talking to her and then his faced beamed with joy. He picked Pucca up in a hug and twirled her around, the wind carrying the sound of their laughter to me, hitting me like a ton of bricks, before Garu gently placed her back down. His hand rested on her stomach and he gave her a passionate kiss that she returned.

Tears ran down my face. She was getting everything I wanted from him. His love, his warmth and now, she was going to have his child. I couldn't watch anymore as I turned my head away from them. I left my hometown for one more time and never looked back.


End file.
